


Blood and Apple Jacks

by PrincessJ



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJ/pseuds/PrincessJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you ever going to put that thing down?” He asks his voice is harsh but soft. Seems impossible that those two sounds can exist together, but in Frank they do. </p>
<p>“No,” Luna answered without taking her eyes from the page. The light from the bedside table shined off the side of her face, illuminating the loose curls</p>
<p>Based on a dream I had one night not betaed or anything, just kinda pumped this one out. First time posting on here so be nice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Apple Jacks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything from the Daredevil the characters belong to Marvel and Netflicks. Not trying to make a profit, just love to write. 
> 
> This is a little blurb about I dream I had after finishing season 2. I have the weirdest dreams, I know. Anyway, first-time poster long term reader. Be kind to me friends!

“Are you ever going to put that thing down?” He asks his voice is harsh but soft. Seems impossible that those two sounds can exist together, but in Frank they do. 

“No,” Luna answered without taking her eyes from the page. The light from the bedside table shined off the side of her face, illuminating the loose curls around her face. “ Not until I am finished, Daenerys just burned all the Khal's in their meeting hut, she is taking over.” 

He muttered something she didn't quite catch and rolled over, covering himself with blankets. She looked over just tilting her face slightly to see him. His frame was covered under the thick comforter, only his upper shoulders, neck and head exposed. His hair was short on the sides, but a little longer on top now she liked it like that. 

Her attention turned back to the page, but a rumbling in her stomach fought for control over the words she was reading. 

“Damn it.” She muttered slipping the book mark into place and swung her feet over the side of the bed. The moment her feet touched the ground Frank was rolling over to look at her. 

She stopped moving watch him, the sight of him like that naked under the sheets made a heat coil in her belly. Her fingers snaked across the sheets running along his arm. 

“Now what are you doing?” He asked his voice low, tired. Even as he spoke he reached out for her as well, fingers brushing the small of her back lightly. 

“I'm hungry,” She whined putting the book back down on the night stand. “I want the apple jacks.” 

“Christ Luna, we just got those.” He muttered sitting up, the tone in his voice was rough, but a smile tugged on his lips. 

Luna turned her best puppy dog face, and watched as his grin grew. She kissed him lightly on the forehead, the heat pooled again but the growling in her stomach made her forget. 

“If you took your nose out of that damned book you would remember to eat.” He muttered turning on the light beside him, propping himself up on one elbow. 

Jumping from the bed she padded to the kitchen her bare feet making hardly a sound as she walked to the door. She knew he was watching her, she could feel it the hunger in his gaze. She wore a t-shirt that hardly covered her ass, tight pink underwear which peaked through as she walked. 

Tossing a grin over her should at him she left the room. The kitchen was dark only lite but the small light over the stove. It was enough for her, she didn't want the bright burning lights of the kitchen on anyway. 

Standing on her tip toes she tried to reach for the cereal box. Her fingers just brushed the box unable to fully reach it. A popping sound came from somewhere behind her, a pain blossomed at her side. 

At first it didn't register to her, “Frank?!” She called her voice wavered just little bit, bright red blood spread across the blue of the shirt she was wearing. 

He was already there, gun in hand pulling her down to the ground. 

“It's ok, it's ok.” He whispered she turned to look at him. It wasn't Frank anymore though, the man she loved was gone replaced by the Punisher. 

Relief flowed through her, he was the one who would protect her. When she tried to look at him again, he was standing leaping over counter. Shots rang out around her, Luna covered her ears blocking out the sound. Lights exploded around her, so she shut her eyes too. 

Then something was on top of her, hand closing around her throat. The pain in her side didn't seem as bad anymore. Her hands flew up palm open into the persons nose. Franks voice floated in her head, instructions from one of their self defense classes. There was the sickening sound of bones crunching, she hit again sending shards flying into the brain. 

The dead weight on top of her made her laugh, the air burning in her lungs as she rushed to fill them. Pushing hard the body rolled off her, but the effort only served to rip a scream from her throat. 

“Luna!” He shouted. The room was quite again, no sounds no flashing lights in her eyes. She blinked to hard to fast trying to will the tears away before he could see them. This was part of who they were, part of their life. The danger in the darkness that she always knew could come for them. There was no room for crying when she was with him, but sometimes sometimes her dam broke. 

“Here.” She whispered her voice soft hardly a sound. Her hands pressed to her sides, sticky and wet with her own blood. 

He was beside her in a second lifting her into the air he carried her into the bedroom. The kitchen, she thought the living room, what did their home look like now. 

She gasped when he lay her down on bed. He cursed and said he was sorry, over and over like it was a chant. She hardly noticed when he ripped her shirt off, the only thing she felt was the blinding pain. 

She was gasping now her breath not enough to fill her lungs. Her mind faintly registered that she might be going into shock, that or she was dying. She hoped it was the former rather then the latter. 

“No exit wound baby girl.” He muttered. His hands were still when he handed her the small towel. At first she was confused why did she even need this, it wasn't he pressed it to her lips that she opened her mouth and bit down. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. ” He repeated his chant as he worked. She wanted to tell him it was ok, that she understood, but the towel and the pain blocked her words. 

It was in that moment when she went to hell, the heat and fire raged inside her. She screamed against the towel in her mouth, tears streaming down her face. 

He was quick though, and by heavens she was thankful for it. The rest of what happened once the bullet hit the bowl she will never know, because the darkness took her then a cool welcomed relief after the fire.


End file.
